Since You Left Me
by waterbendingmaster
Summary: Set right after Siege of the North. Sokka misses Yue and isn't the same anymore. Who can replace Yue? SokkaXZula and Zutara. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: The Task

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. The pairing is SokkaXZula (you probably never thought of them being together) and Zutara as well. This chapter is short but other chapters will be longer. This chapter is just a prologue.

* * *

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you. Capture the Avatar and bring him to me, so that our victory will be inevitable. My crown will then be yours. And if you happen to run into those exiles, do what you want to them. Zuko has failed, even if he brings the Avatar. Now go." ordered Ozai to Zula.

But before Zula left, they shared an evil laugh together. The laugh echoed all over the room. Evil was in the air.

A Week Later:

"I don't think I'll be chasing the Avatar for a while." said Prince Zuko softly.

"You're changing, Prince Zuko. So, lets celebrate with ginseng tea!" suggested Iroh.

"I don't have time to participate in your activities, Uncle. I have a new strategy to capture the Avatar, but the preparation will take a while. I must go walk around now." replied Zuko.

"Then I'll play some pai sho with the crew. Winning other people's money never gets old." said Iroh with glee.

Zula immediately went to the North Pole. And she got there as fast as she could, which was one week. "Zuko." said Zula in disgust.

Zula ran off her ship and pounced on Zuko. She laughed maniacally as Zuko was in pain.

"Father said I am to capture the Avatar, and that I can do whatever I want to you and Iroh. Because you are my brother, I'm going to give you a slow, painful death instead of a quick, merciless death." said Zula authoritatively.

Zula tied up Zuko's hands and feet and covered his mouth. He couldn't escape this one. She then threw him into the water. Zuko groaned from the cold. He wanted to cry out this moment along with his recent childhood. But he didn't. It wouldn't be like him.

Zula went on Zuko's ship and Iroh appeared.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" said Iroh merrily. He pulled on Zula's cheeks.

"Get your hands off me, old man!" demanded Zula.

"Looks like someone hasn't been getting their recommended daily allowance of ginseng tea." said Iroh naggingly while handing Zula a cup of tea.

"I never do!" yelled Zula. "This is what I think about your tea!" Zula smashed the cup of tea in her hand. Iroh watched in shock as shards of the cup fell and while blood and tea trickled down her hand.

"I'm sending you, your crew, and your ship to my father!" said Zula annoyed. Zula whispered sharply, "Now, I'm going to go capture the Avatar."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter: Zula Reaches the North Pole. 


	2. Chapter 2: Zula Reaches the North Pole

Thank you people who reviewed and/or put this story on your lists. I tried hard to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. Enjoy.

Zula left Iroh's ship with an evil grin. She saw that Zuko was still in the water. "You failed, Zuko. You can never compare to me, Zula!" exclaimed Zula.

Zula knew it was the perfect time to go to the North Pole. They had just been attacked, so they would be rebuilding. Yet, Zula had heard about the Ocean Spirit. Could she beat that? Either way, she wasn't afraid.

Currently, at the North Pole, they were waterbending the tribe back to how it was before the siege. All the waterbenders put the ice back in the front gate. There was only one thing left to do. A man with a chisel carved the Water Tribe emblem back into the ice. The people applauded, including Aang and Katara.

They had seen that Sokka has been miserable ever since Yue died. "I'm going to go see how Sokka's doing." said Aang to Katara.

"You do that. As for me, it's a beautiful day, so I'm going for a walk outside the city." Katara walked outside the gates and walked.

Aang went to where Sokka stayed. "Sokka, are you alright?" asked Aang. Sokka didn't answer. Aang knew he was still sad. "It's time for breakfast!" said Aang trying to tantalize Sokka. Any normal day that trick would work, but not this time.

"Well, here's some raw fish. You should eat some." suggested Aang. He gave Sokka the meat. He rejected it and threw it at Aang's face. Aang walked out unhappy, with fish blood dripping down his face. He left to go wipe it off.

"My life has been miserable since you left me." said Sokka miserably. Yue's spirit appeared.  
"I never left you, Sokka. I am always with you." reminded Yue's spirit.

"I know, but I can't find any girls I like here." stated Sokka.

"There are other fish in the sea, Sokka. If you can't find love, let love find you." said Yue's spirit solemnly. Yue's spirit went away.

"Let no one cross this line." said Zula to her guards.

Katara was out walking. She loved the ice, the snow, the water. She noticed Zula's fire guards and became frightened. It was almost noon, and the firebenders would beat her easily.

In a couple of minutes, it became noon. The sun empowered Zuko. He came out of his coma and broke his binds. Zula thought so much of herself, she underestimated everyone else, and so she didn't bother to use stronger rope.

As Zuko became aware of his environment, he noticed the guards. He knew they were Zula's. Then he noticed Katara

Zuko smiled. If they had another rematch, he would definitely win. He didn't feel like it, though.

As Katara came near the guards, they attacked her. Even though she was right near the water, she wasn't to the caliber of Fire Nation soldiers when the sun was shining. All she could do was yell.

Zuko saw her and ran to where she was. Katara looked happy. Zuko would be invincible. Sure enough, he was. He killed all the guards easily.

Katara and Zuko smiled at each other. "Thank you, Zuko." said Katara graciously. They embraced each other, and Katara gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. They walked hand in hand back to the North Pole.

Zula came to the gate of the North Pole. She would use a strategy of her father's: show no mercy. She jumped to the top of the gate and fire kicked the water guards to the ground. The people of the tribe stood in shock as they saw the guards break their legs with a loud crack. The whole tribe was screaming.

"What's that?" asked Katara.

"My sister. We must find shelter immediately. You can't stop her." said Zuko worriedly.

Katara waterbended a hole in the ground. They entered into it. Katara then waterbended a door.

"We might be here a while." said Zuko depressed. Yet he was happy beyond what words could describe.

Waterbenders tried to fight Zula, but she would just evaporate their water. "Fire is the dominant element. It can stop any of your elements!" yelled Zula with pride.

"Oh yeah, what about air?" asked Aang, who was on his glider. He shot a blast of air at Zula. She shot back the hottest fire blast she could do. It heated the air so much so quickly, it expanded so much that thunder shot back at Aang's face. Aang fell unconcious into the water. The people screamed at the top of their lungs, realizing there was no hope anymore.

Sokka figured it was the time to attack. He walked outside with boomerang in hand. He saw Zula and dropped his boomerang. He was sure she could replace Yue. But what to say?

"Hi. I'm Sokka, the greatest warrior ever." said Sokka.

"I don't care how good of a warrior you are. You aren't better than me." said Zula conceited.

Sokka didn't know what to say next. He started to sweat and shake. He looked very flustered.

"You're coming with me." said Zula.

"Yeah, baby!" exclaimed Sokka. Zula didn't hear him.

Zula grabbed Aang from the water and tied him up. They headed to the ship.

Katara heard footsteps. She figured that he had been captured. She sighed. She couldn't do anything, though, so she went to sleep.

Zula locked Aang in a small, old, and dirty cell. Sokka wondered where he would be going.

"You can stay in that little room over there, just don't mess anything up." said Zula sternly. Sokka nodded at Zula in acknowledgement.

Zula smiled at Sokka. Sokka saw it, and wondered why she smiled. He would just have to wait and find out.

Thank you all so much for reading. Please review! Next chapter: Avatar Roku.


	3. Chapter 3: Avatar Roku

* * *

Thank you people who read this fiction. Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I just got the flu, so I needed to rest a bit. Don't worry, though. Since I can't go to school tomorrow, I will write plenty during the day. Hope you enjoy it, anyway. It's full of action.

* * *

It was the next day, and the sun was starting to rise. "Ah, the sun!" said Zuko pleasantly. He absorbed some of its energy. Katara, however didn't wake up at sunrise. 

"Katara, wake up." said Zuko softly. She didn't wake up, so Zuko shook her.

"You get up early." said Katara sleepily.

"Of course, I'm a fire bender." reminded Zuko.

Katara gave Zuko a kiss, this time on the lips. "Good morning, Zuko." said Katara, who had now woken up.

"Well, I suppose you should go check on your people." suggested Zuko.

"Thats a good idea. I will." said Katara.

Katara entered the charred gates of the city. She didn't see anybody, just blood and burn marks.

She eventually found the people crammed in a corner.

"Katara! So good to see you alive! We thought you were dead!" exclaimed Chief Arnook.

"Do you need any help rebuilding again?" asked Katara.

"No." said Chief Arnook. "This is not the time to rebuild. We need Aang back. Now, go get him!"

"I'll do what I can." said Katara.

Katara left the city to go tell Zuko.

"So?" asked Zuko.

"They want us to find Aang." said Katara.

"We're going to have to make plans for a day or so. But I don't think she's going to much much farther." said Zuko.

"We're finally in Earth Kingdom waters, Sokka." said Zula happily. "We're only one nation away. Nothing will get in my way of achieving true glory."

"What's your reward for the Avatar?" asked Sokka.

"The reward is that the Fire Nation will win the war." said Zula with an evil grin. "Champagne?"

"Oh, sure. I'm thirsty."

They drank their champagne, and Zula headed off to go to sleep. But Avatar Roku's spirit appeared.

"Going anywhere?" asked Roku.

"Avatar Roku!" exclaimed Zula. She bowed down to him.

"You've been very evil, Zula. I'm not liking it." said Roku sternly.

"How dare you call me evil! I challenge you to a fight!" yelled Zula.

"Perfect. My job is to keep peace. What better way to do so by eliminating you?" said Roku. He then turned mortal. As a result, Aang disappeared to be one with his past.

Roku sped forward a fire kicked Zula to the ground. That was the first that had ever happened to her.

In rage, she punched Roku on the chin. She then took out two swords which she moved in a circular motion. A blast of air came from it, and it pushed Roku into the water.

Roku evaporated much of the water to create a sandy arena. Zula jumped to where Roku was. Roku quickly kicked sand into her face. Instinctively, she put her hand over her eyes.

She ran forward blindly and stabbed Roku in the stomach with her hairpiece. Roku yelled in pain.

"You may have won this fight, but the war is far from over!" yelled Roku. He set fire to Zula's ship and disappeared. Aang then reappeared in the air.

He went on his glider and flew away.

"No!" yelled Zula.

* * *

As always, please review. Thank you for reading! Next chapter: Stranded at Sea. Read it to find out what Zula will do about Aang, if she can even do anything about it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded and Katara's Bday

* * *

Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated, but of course, I was sick, so I would have time to write. But then I got writer's block. When I finally got an idea, I had lots of homework. I'm still not finished with it all, but I'll do it later. I have a story to write. Oh, by the way, I should told you earlier, but everyone is a year older in the story. Aang is 13, Zula and Sokka are 16, Zuko is 17, and Katara turns 16 in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"No!" yelled Zula. She watched in horror as the Avatar was getting away. Not only that, but her ship was burning up. As the fire spread to her champagne supply, it blew up. 

Sokka was on the ship when in exploded, so he went flying in the air. His boomerang came off his back flung straight at Aang's glider. The fragile part of his glider ripped and he fell into the sea.

Sokka landed right on Zula. His lips landed on hers. Since Zula knew Sokka had downed Aang, she didn't break the kiss. She knew Sokka would make a fine warrior, even if he is clumsy at times. But, she still had to break the kiss.

So she did. She couldn't let the Avatar get back up and run away while they were having their little moment. So she jumped to where Aang was.

Then Aang hopped on his air scooter. Zula grabbed his arm so he couldn't go anywhere without her knowing. Aang just went up. As Zula looked down and saw it was a long way down. She didn't care, though. She turned Aang's air scooter into thunder. She watched happily as Aang fell to the water.

As she fell, she straightened her body so she wouldn't get hurt by the impact. She hit the water, went under it, and came back up.

"Well Sokka, it looks like we're stranded at sea. I hope you're a good swimmer." said Zula determined.

Sokka never swam before. He was always playing soldier. He felt lucky just to stay afloat. But he would surely sink if he were moving. He would have to hope not. Zula was starting to like him, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

All this was happening before dawn. So, meanwhile at Zuko and Katara's underground igloo, Zuko was almost about to wake up. After about half an hour, the sun was up, which means so was Zuko.

He was looking forward to some nice, peaceful meditation before Katara woke up. To his amazement, Katara was already up.

"What are you doing getting up so early?" asked Zuko.

"Don't you know?" asked Katara.

"No! Tell me!" demanded Zuko.

Katara sat down on the love seat made of ice and motioned for Zuko to do the same. When he did, Katara said "It's my birthday!"

"Then I need to give you a birthday kiss." said Zuko with a grin on his face. He leaned in for the kiss, but Katara leaned away.

"No kiss until I finish." said Katara. Zuko sat attentively.

"It's my sixteenth birthday. I'm now of marrying age." said Katara. Zuko then put on the biggest smile there could ever be.

He pulled har closer to his side. "Have you decided who you might be interested in marrying?" asked Zuko.

"Maybe." replied Katara. Then Katara kissed Zuko and he kissed her back.

* * *

Thank you for reading, of course. Please review. As for what next chapter will be about I'm going to have Iroh arrive at the Fire Nation and possibly something special. I'm not promising anything, but I'll probably do it because the chapter would be short otherwise. Now thatI put you in suspense, I need to go relax. I'll try to update as soon as possible, even with all my make-up work. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Betrothal

* * *

I'm making this a very special chapter. I spent all my extra time working on it. Enjoy!

* * *

As Zuko and Katara were kissing, many thoughts were in their heads.

Katara was thinking about whether Zuko was the right man to marry or not.

Zuko was thinking about how beautiful Katara was and if she would marry him or not. He was pretty sure she would.

They kissed for a long time and eventually broke the kiss. Then Zuko realized had special things to do for Katara's birthday.

"You've been up for so long now. You deserve a nap." said Zuko hurriedly. He put her in her sleeping bag, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

"I need to make Katara a birthday dinner. Let's see, what's the best?" said Zuko to himself.

"Ah, of course, chicken marsala with bread sticks and a salad. Perfect!" said Zuko in excitement. "But where will I buy such delicacies? Chicken is the rarest food ever!"

Zuko realized he would have to go to the Earth Kingdom. Would they know who he was? If they did, would they let him buy supplies? He would just have to find out.

They only way to get there was to swim all that way. He didn't really like to swim, especially long distances. But, oh how Katara would love her dinner. He jumped in the water and started swimming as fast as he could. Then he stopped because he just remembered something.

Meanwhile, Zula and Sokka had been swimming nonstop for hours and stopped to take a break. Sokka was actually a good swimmer and Zula smiled at him the entire time. But there was a certain thought in Zula's head.

She was thinking about when she had sent Iroh to her father. He should be there right about now.

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation palace, Iroh was taken by Zula's guards to Ozai.

"So brother, what brings you here?" asked Ozai.

"Zula sent me." replied Iroh.

"Why is that?" asked Ozai.

"Well, I was so happy to see her so I pulled at her cheeks. Then she got mad, so I thought she could use a nice cup of ginseng tea. I gave her some and she broke the cup. It was my favorite cup, Mr. Teatime." said Iroh between sobs.

Ozai just stared at Iroh's pathetic weeping over a stupid tea cup.

"You're going to maximum security prison and that's final." said Ozai evilly.

"Fine. Someday you will lose." said Iroh.

"Like that'll ever happen." said Ozai.

Meanwhile, Zuko stopped swimming when he had an idea. The flying bison the Avatar rides.

He swam back to shore and ran to the bison. When he got on it, he didn't know what to do. It was then that he remembered the wanted posters for Aang.

"Yip yip." said Zuko. Appa ascended to the skies. At this rate, Zuko would make it to the northernmost island of the Earth Kingdom in no time.

Zuko finally arrived. The first thing he saw was a man selling jewels.

"I'd like to purchase a large ruby and sapphire, and some 24 karat gold." said Zuko. He handed the man some coins and left. He looked around the island and found an open air market.

He then saw a booth that sold fancy dinners.

"Hello. What will your meal be?" asked the lady at the booth.

"I'd like chicken marsala and bread sticks with a salad for two and also a pan, two plates, and two bowls with eating utensils." replied Zuko.

"Your order is made. Come back tomorrow at this time for your meal." said the lady. Zuko was appalled. He couldn't wait that long!

"I kinda need it now." said Zuko.

The lady came back with frozen chicken, a bottle of marsala cooking wine and olive oil, a small bag of cheese, a loaf of garlic bread, frozen greens, a pan, two bowls and plates, and two sets of eating utensils. Zuko would have to do all the work.

The lady held out her hand for the money. Zuko paid and left.

When he arrived, he decided he would cook on the shore. He made a fire and set the pan on it. He shot a flame at the chicken and it defrosted. He diced it and threw the pieces on the pan. He sprinkled cheese on it.

As for the bread, he used his bending to toast it and cut it into sticks. Then he defrosted the salad. Perfect!

Katara who was still napping, awoke to the aroma of a fresh dinner. She stepped outside and saw what Zuko had done. "Oh, Zuko! That looks excellent! Bring it inside!" said Katara happily.

Once they finished their meal, Zuko knew what to do.

"Katara, will you marry me?" asked Zuko solemnly. He held a betrothal necklace that was a ruby on one side with the Fire Nation symbol and sapphire on the other side with the Water Tribe symbol. It was also a locket with their portraits inside. The entire thing was laced with gold.

Katara didn't know what to say. This was all so sudden. She wanted to say yes, but they hadn't been in love for long. Then she started thing about all the boys she ever met.

Aang was too immature. Jet was a big fake. Haru was nice, but she liked Zuko better. Besides, she didn't evern know where he was. Zuko seemed to be perfect. But was he? She knew how to find out.

"Why should I marry you?" asked Katara.

"Because I love you. I'll always be there for you, through good or bad. We're yin and yang. Plus, I'm a good cook." replied Zuko.

Katara was amused by Zuko's response. But there was one more thing she wanted him to do.

"I'll say yes if you do one thing." said Katara.

* * *

Sorry to put you in suspense, but all your questions will be answered next chapter. Needless to say, it will be about what Katara wants Zuko to do. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Betrothal, Part II

* * *

Sorry this chapter took a while, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Zuko was anxious to find what he had to do for her to say yes.

"You must end this war." said Katara. Zuko was shocked. Did she really say that?

"Did you say to end the war?" asked Zuko.

"Yes. It will test your love, loyalty, bravery, courage, strength, determination, and skill." replied Katara.

"I will start now, then." said Zuko.

"No. It's late in the evening. Let's go to sleep first." suggested Katara.

Katara and Zuko kissed each other good night and went to their sleeping bags.

After 10 good hours of sleeping, the sun rose, along with Zuko. Katara was already up this time because she couldn't sleep. She had a long nap the day before.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Katara.

"Yes. We'll ride the flying bison." replied Zuko.

They ran to Appa and hopped on him. When Zuko said the magic words he went flying. While flying, Katara leaned on Zuko. He enjoyed it when she did that.

Meanwhile, Zula was starting to think that swimming wasn't a good idea. "Maybe we should stop for a day." suggested Zula. Sokka was glad because he was tired. But little did Zula know what this rest might do to her in the future.

A few days later:

Zuko saw people in the water. Why it was Zula, Sokka, and Aang. He decided he would just fly on. She wouldn't notice him and after he killed Ozai, just imagine the look on her face, when it's him on the throne!

After another day, Zuko and Katara reached the Fire Nation coast. "I don't think you're welcome here, and especially not a water peasant." said a guard. Zuko kicked him unconscious. They walked up the royal walkway to the palace.

On his way in, he knocked out all the guards. Before entering the throne room, Katara decided to stay outside. Zuko entered the throne room..

"Why are you here without the Avatar?" asked Ozai.

"Because I don't want the Avatar. There's someone else far more important." replied Zuko.

"Who? A girl? I do not approve." said Ozai.

"I don't care what you approve or not. I realize now that you don't love me, so I don't love you." said Zuko.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" asked Ozai.

Zuko had enough of his father's attitude. It was time to do what he came for. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" yelled Zuko.

"Very well, but last time you didn't even bother to fight me." said Ozai.

"Then you will see how much I've changed." said Zuko. They went to the Agni Kai arena. People saw them and followed. Word quickly spread of the Agni Kai.

Meanwhile, Zula, Sokka, and Aang just made it to the palace. When they reached the throne room, they saw a sign that said "Gone to the Agni Kai Arena".

Zula was shocked. She saw Zuko and her father fighting. Zuko fought with fire and a sword. He stabbed Ozai in the stomach and he fell on the ground. Zuko gave him a look that meant "do you surrender", but Ozai with blood running from his stomach and mouth, got up and pulled out the sword.

Zuko unsheathed his other sword and kicked Ozai in the crotch. Ozai dropped his sword. Zuko knew what he had to do, but he felt hesitated to do so. Then he remembered Katara. He'd do anything for her. He took his sword and swung it at Ozai's head.The crowd gasped then cheered.

Katara heard it from where she was, and ran to the arena. She saw Zuko remove the crown from Ozai's decapitated head and place it on his. Katara ran up and hugged Zuko.

Zuko said, "This is Katara form the Water Tribes. She said she would marry me if I ended the war. Now that I am fire lord, I hereby end this war." The crowd cheered, except Zula. She was jealous and angry.

"Now, I ask you in full view of this crowd, will you marry me?" asked Zuko.

"Yes." reeplied Katara. They kissed as Zuko handed her the necklace.

* * *

Please review. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the finale, but there will be a sequel. So, don't worry. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Marriage

Thank you all, dear readers. Writing this fanfiction has been magical. The end has finally arrived. I hope you've enjoyed the story and also that you will enjoy the finale.

* * *

Since You Left Me

By Waterbendingmaster

Finale

Chapter 7: The Marriage

Katara stood in front of all the people, forgetting them. She was focusing on Zuko. Zuko passed her test rather impressively. She knew he would.

They eventually broke the kiss and Zuko dismissed the crowd.

Katara followed Zuko to the royal bedroom and they sat down. "When is the wedding going to be?" asked Katara.

"Whenever you want it to be. Here's some invites. Get started." replied Zuko.

Katara decided she would invite everyone in the Water Tribe. How would they get here so fast? Make the wedding later.

"We could make the wedding at summer's end." suggested Katara.

"That sounds perfect." said Zuko.

Zuko left to get people started decorating for the wedding. Katara made one invitation for the Northern Tribe and one for the Southern Tribe. She sent them off. Hopefully, they would arrive quickly.

After about two weeks, it was summer's end eve. Water Tribe members arrived and stayed at a designated area. Katara's father was very curious about the wedding.

He found Katara and Zuko's royal bedroom. Since Zuko was still making last minute preparations, they were alone. They embraced each other. It's been a long time since they had seen each other.

"I can't believe you're getting married, Katara. It seems like only yesterday…"

"I know, father."

Meanwhile, Zula and Sokka weren't pleased. "Zula, you're stronger than Zuko. Why don't you just kill him?" asked Sokka.

"Now is not the time to rebel. When the time is right, we'll know. Peace is always short-lived." replied Zula.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sokka.

Zuko and Katara were separated at the moment. They were superstitious and did not want to cause bad luck for the marriage. Zuko went to bed, staring at his tuxedo. It make him think of what Katara's gown looked like. The gown makers should have done a good job. Or at least they better have.

As it was finally morning, Zuko woke up and gathered his groomsmen. They ate a hearty breakfast of rice, eggs, and sausage.

"So, what's it like being married?" asked Zuko to his men.

"Oh, it's the best. You haven't even lived until you've been married!" said one man proudly, starting a chorus of "Oh, yeah" from the men.

When they finished eating, Zuko left to the wedding chapel section of the palace. He stood, waiting for Katara to arrive any moment. He was ready.

Then, Katara came walking down the aisle with her long, wedding gown. It was red and blue with the Fire Nation and Water Tribes symbols on it. The gown makers had done a fantastic job.

As the sage did wedding traditions of both nations, the time had finally arrived to kissed the bride. This was the part both had been waiting for. They quickly kissed passionately, forgetting the world, being lost in their own. Since they wouldn't break the kiss, they had to have guard break them up.

Zuko had a special honeymoon planned, and needed to leave now. "Thank you all for attending the wedding, don't get too drunk." said Zuko.

Now that they were gone, Zula went in and grabbed a barrel of champagne. She brought it back to her and Sokka's room. She smashed the top of the barrel open. She dunked her head in it and drank it like an animal.

Meanwhile, Zuko took Katara to the Fire Nation hot springs right at sunset. They changed into bathing suits and jumped in.

"The warm water is great. It washes away you troubles. Except for my childhood." said Zuko depressed.

"I wanted to be the greatest fire lord ever. So, I went to a war meeting. They were going to sacrifice and entire division of soldiers for bait. I spoke out against the general. I wasn't afraid to face him in Agni Kai, but it was my father. I refused to fight him, and he scarred me. I'm ruined!"

"Well, I am a healer, but I don't think I know how to heal scars." said Katara.

"I hear that hot water is very healing." said Zuko.

Katara bended the water onto Zuko's face. She used all her focus to try to heal the scars. His face shone blue. The layer of water started fading. His face was healed. Zuko felt like a new person. He passionately kissed Katara. They stood in the water, kissing and enjoying the peace. But as Zula once said- peace is always short-lived.

* * *

Finally, it's over. Thanks for reading, everyone. It's time to write your last review. As for the sequel, it should be out after All Nations Week, probably Friday night. Well, I gotta vote for the Water Tribe. So, goodbye everyone. Watch out for my sequel! 


End file.
